Episode summaries
WordGirl ''has presently finished its second season and to-date has approximately 106 episodes revealed. Recaps are listed by episode number and not by air date. '(Warning: Spoilers ahead!)' Season One Tobey or Consequences/High Fat Robbery '''Tobey or Consequences: '''Featured Words: Enormous, Bicker After WordGirl admits Tobey's enormous army of robots is too much for her, he agrees he'll call of the robots, on one condition - if she can beat him at a battle of words. '''High Fat Robbery: '''Featured Words: Impressive, Diversion The Butcher carries out impressive diversions: offering free barbecues in order to rob places, such as the bank and the jewelry store. With some help from Todd "Scoops" Ming, the school reporter, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface must track down The Butcher to save the city. You Can't Crush City Hall/Two-Brain Highway '''You Can't Crush City Hall:' Featured Words: Doomed, Dash The city seems to be doomed when Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy invents a way to demolish City Hall by crushing it with his Giant Sandwich Press. WordGirl must find out Chuck's secret password to stop the crushing machine before time runs out. Meanwhile, Captain Huggyface dashes off to District Attorny Botsford's office to find Chuck's file in order to find a clue about the password. Two-Brain Highway: '''Featured Words: Coincidence, Guarantee Dr. Two-Brains escapes a life-sized prison maze that the warden guarantees is escape-proof. Coincidentally, during the same week, many different cheese events occur in town. WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face aim to stop Two-Brains before he steals all the rare cheese in the city, but by one strange coincidence after another, Two-Brains continues to elude capture. Coupon Madness/When Life Gives You Potatoes... '''Coupon Madness: Featured Words: Squint, Coupon Granny May goes on a crime spree using fake coupons to get stuff for free. WordGirl and Huggyface must put a stop to her fraudulent coupon crimes before she finds a way to take control of the city. When Life Gives You Potatoes...: Featured Words: Transform, Glum Dr. Two-Brains escapes from prison by chewing through the walls of his cell and creating a glum-looking dummy carved out of soap. He steals gold and invents a Transformation Ray that is supposed to transform the gold into cheese. However, the ray ends up transforming the gold into potato salad instead. WordGirl is determined to transform Dr. Two-Brains from a scientist to a jailbird before his next crime. Jerky Jerk/Becky's Birthday Jerky Jerk: Featured Words: Clumsy, Supreme When Becky/WordGirl goes on a field trip to the museum, the Butcher tries to steal the ancient "Beef Jerky of Supreme Power" artifact on display there. But he has trouble snatching it due to his supreme clumsiness. Becky's Birthday: Featured Words: Appetite, Expand While Becky's parents are planning a surprise birthday party for her, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface must battle an expanding Energy Monster with an appetite for electricity. Chuck!/Down with Word Up Chuck!: Featured Words: Traditional, Confusing When Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy steals gold and other valuables, everyone finds his new non-sandwich-related heists rather confusing. Meanwhile, WordGirl comes across two threats - Chuck's crimes and Mr. Botsford's nauseating traditional family recipe, Beans á la Botsford. Down with Word Up: Featured Words: Deceive, Idolize Granny May deceives everyone by convincing them that WordGirl is cold-hearted and not to be trusted. WordGirl must save the town and turn public opinion back to her side. Book Ends/Mr. Big Book Ends: Featured Words: Destroy, Predictable Tobey is very predictable with his robot attacks, so WordGirl uses it to her advantage to predict his next move and catch him in the act. When Tobey's robots hold the town library hostage in attempt to destroy it, he and WordGirl challenge each other in a game of dodge ball to settle the matter. Mr. Big: Featured Words: Vague, Specific An evil businessman named Mr. Big, and his assistant Leslie, introduce their new product, "The Thing", a cubic object which does absolutely nothing. Mr. Big's advertisements for "The Thing" are extremely vague and unspecific; yet these useless items fly off the shelves due to Mr. Big's mind-control ray which forces the townspeople to buy them. WordGirl, the only person unaffected by the mind-control ray, must put a stop to the madness before Mr. Big reveals his newest product, "The Mega Thing". Super Grounded/Mouse Army Super Grounded: Featured Words: Disappointed, Preposterous Mr. Botsford is disappointed in his daughter Becky (a.k.a. WordGirl) for not cleaning her messy room, so he grounds her until she cleans everything up, so Captain Huggyface is put in charge of battling the Butcher and his preposterous meat crimes. Mouse Army: Featured Words: Depend, Stampede Dr. Two-Brains creates an army of super-intelligent lab mice by increasing their intelligence with a Smart Inator. But when the mice become too smart, they become uncontrollable and form a stampede. When Dr. Two-Brains finds that he is unable to control them and stop them from taking over the city, WordGirl offers to help him. But can she depend on the villainous Dr. Two-Brains? Tobey's Masterpiece/Chuck the Nice Pencil-Selling Guy Tobey's Masterpiece: '''Featured Words: Masterpiece, Gasp When Tobey fails to paint a masterpiece in art, his robot turns out to be a much greater artist than he is. But everyone gasps in fear when Tobey reveals his true masterpiece: a Super Robot! '''Chuck the Nice Pencil-Selling Guy: Featured Words: Stubborn, Compromise When Chuck is freed from jail, he starts off straight by selling pencils and rubber bands. But when he finds out that his new boss hates sandwiches, he snaps and holds him hostage for being stubborn and refusing to try just one sandwich. Will the two be able to make a compromise? The Birthday Girl/Granny Sitter The Birthday Girl: Featured Words: Generous, Exaggerate Becky/WordGirl and her friend Violet meet Eileen, a.k.a. The Birthday Girl, who enlarges and turns green whenever she doesn't get her way. When Eileen steals Captain Huggyface out of greed, WordGirl must use Violet's help to teach The Birthday Girl to be generous in order to rescue him. However, in their quest to find Huggy and his captor, they seem to be exaggerating to a lot of busy people. Granny Sitter: Featured Words: Investigate, Accelerate Granny May finds an alibi for her next crime when she responds to a wanted ad for a babysitter. But the children she must babysit turn out to be Becky/WordGirl Botsford and her brother TJ. Becky must investigate as WordGirl in order to stop Granny May from stealing the Mazo-Racer (a solid gold-plated race car which accelerates from 0 to 105 miles per hour). Mr. Big's Big Plan/Vocab Bee Mr. Big's Big Plan: Featured Words: Decide, Opponent Mr. Big and Leslie are back, and this time, Mr. Big is running for mayor. Mr. Big says he's reformed, and makes false promises to the townspeople in order to steal the election. WordGirl must find out his evil plan and save the city before Mr. Big wins the election and takes over. Vocab Bee: Featured Words: Suspicious, Perfect Becky/WordGirl enters a vocabulary bee, but finds herself only to be distracted by The Butcher's imperfect plot to rob the bank. Meanwhile, as she continues to sneak away from the Vocab Bee to see what the Butcher is up to, Todd "Scoops" Ming, the school reporter, is growing suspicious of her. Shrinkin' in the Inator/Department Store Tobey Shrinkin' in the Inator: Featured Words: Increase, Decrease Dr. Two-Brains invents a Shrinkinator in order to shrink large amounts of cheese, making it easier for him to steal. After he accidently shrinks Scoops and Bill the grocery store manager, WordGirl must put a stop to his cheese shrinking crimes with the Shrinkinator - which is hard to do, as she gets shrunk as well! The problem is, shrinking objects is easy, but restoring them to their original size is much, much more difficult. Department Store Tobey: '''Featured Words: Malfunction, Clever Interrupting the Botsford family's shoe shopping trip, Tobey tries - as usual - to impress WordGirl with his giant robots. However, many of the robots appear to be malfunctioning. Chuck E. Sneeze/Swap Meat '''Chuck E. Sneeze: Featured Words: Avoid, Contagious WordGirl has a contagious cold, but she must put a stop to Chuck's latest evil scheme before resting up. Chuck tries to avoid getting sick, but ends up catching WordGirl's cold when she accidentally sneezes on him. Swap Meat: Featured Words: Forgery, Magnificent Becky/WordGirl and her friend Violet visit an art gallery, only to find the notorious Butcher auctioning off rare and magnificent works of art, previously thought to have been lost for many years. WordGirl and Captain Huggyface must figure out how the Butcher is pulling off his scheme to auction off forgeries of these famous lost works of magnificent art. Granny's Good-Time All-Cure Spritzer/Mecha-Mouse Granny's Good-Time All-Cure Spritzer: Featured Words: Hoax, Potent Granny May sells phony bottles of youth-restoring spritzer, claiming that just one spray will give anyone the strength to escape her cocoons of yarn. Will WordGirl and Captain Huggyface prove this is a hoax? Mecha-Mouse: Featured Words: Identical, Astonish Dr. Two-Brains builds a mechanical mouse muscle suit, which he plans to use for robbing the annual 2-for-1 festival. Now that Two-Brains has become much stronger, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface must find a way to defeat his Mecha-Mouse. Princess Triana and the Ogre of Castlebum/Heat Wave, Crime Wave Princess Triana and the Ogre of Castlebum: Featured Words: Reaveal, Devotion Tobey and Becky are both devoted fans of the Princess Triana book series. But when Tobey arrives late to the midnight release of the newest book, "Princess Triana & the Ogre of Castlebum", he finds that the line is far too long. Unwilling to wait in the back of the line, Tobey plots to steal a copy of the book before it gets released. Using his robots, he attacks the armored van containing the books, snatches a copy, and spitefully tries to reveal the ending to WordGirl before she gets a chance to read it. Heat Wave, Crime Wave: '''Featured Words: Swelter, Oppurtunity On a sweltering summer day, Granny May uses the heat wave as an opportunity to go on a crime spree using her air-conditioned jetpack/suit of armor. The sweltering heat wave just may be too intense for WordGirl; and if she doesn't stop Granny May in time, her family will leave for the water park without her! Thorn in the Sidekick/Crime Takes a Holiday '''Thorn in the Sidekick: Featured Words: Sidekick, Exasperated Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy gains a sidekick, The Whammer, a supervillain who creates sonic waves by smashing his fists together and uses the word "wham" at the most inoppurtune moments. However, The Whammer is obnoxious and exasperating, and acts more like a boss to Chuck, rather than a sidekick. WordGirl must save the town (and Chuck) from being whammed by The Whammer. Crime Takes a Holiday: Featured Words: Replacement, Gloat A super-fan named Glen Furlblam seems to be the replacement for Dr. Two-Brains while he goes on vacation. But Glen's incompetence as a villain and constant gloating makes it easy for WordGirl to track him down and put a stop to the foolish antics he calls crimes. Meat with a Side of Cute/Mr. Big Words Meat with a Side of Cute: Featured Words: Frantic, Adorable The Butcher enlists an adorable kitten named Li'l Mittens as his ally, hoping to conquer WordGirl with cuteness. WordGirl and Huggyface are distracted by the kitten every time they attempt to stop the Butcher's crimes. But when the kitten runs off, the Butcher is franticly trying to find him. Mr. Big Words: Featured Words: Clarify, Proceed Mr. Big creates a new mind-control ray that makes everyone use complicated vocabulary words. Meanwhile, his assistant Leslie skydives into the city to attach his "Word Sucker" microphones to every building to record WordGirl's clarifying definitions. Soon WordGirl is forced to clarify more words than ever. She proceeds to help the confused townspeople clarify until she finds out what Mr. Big is up to. Two-Brains Forgets/Banned on the Run Two-Brains Forgets: '''Featured Words: Quarrel, Identity Dr. Two-Brains accidentally discovers WordGirl's secret identity using his latest invention, the "really-big-mechanical-ear-inator", which was supposed to be used in order to find out about specific cheese events going on in the city. After one of his henchmen messed with the device, it accidently fell upon a converstion between Becky and Bob about their WordGirl and Huggy uniforms - leading Two-Brains to believe that Becky is WordGirl! '''Banned on the Run: Featured Words: Banned, Restore Mr. Big finally cheats his way to becoming the town mayor by having him and Leslie disguise themselves, and then have Leslie use his mind-control ray to force the current town mayor into giving him complete control of the city. As a result, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face are banned from the city. As Becky and Bob, the heroes must restore order to the town and Mr. Big's silly laws. Have You Seen the Remote?/Sidekicked to the Curb Have You Seen the Remote?: Featured Words: President, Baffling In this episode, Tobey's mother "accidentally" sells his master remote and it ends up in the hands of a small boy who presents it to TJ, the president of the International WordGirl Fanclub, as his club dues. When TJ starts arbitrarily pressing the buttons, robots begin behaving strangely, wrecking various buildings and areas as they go. WordGirl and Huggy find Tobey, who explains the situation, and since WordGirl doesn't know what the remote looks like she suggests they work together to find it. Sidekicked to the Curb: Featured Words: Motivate, Finale When the Whammer decides he wants to be his own boss, he signs up for the Coach's motivational help program. But has he just become a pawn in the Coach's evil plot? WordGirl must face the Whammer once and for all, and catch the finale of her favorite TV show. Lady Redundant Woman/A Game of Cat and Mouse: Lady Redundant Woman: Featured Words: Perplexed, Redundant All Beatrice Bixby wants is to be manager of the copy shop where she works. But she gains an evil new identity when she merges with a photocopier: Lady Redundant Woman. WordGirl is perplexed by this, but goes on the case to put and end to her redundant crimes. A Game of Cat and Mouse: Featured Words: Texture, Weakness When doing some spring-cleaning, Dr. Two-Brains finds one of his forgotten gadgets, a small ray that turns hair gel into cream cheese. In spite of that, WordGirl teams up with Professor Tubing, the new resident of Dr. Boxleitner's old laboratory. WordGirl must find out Dr. Two-Brains' weakness and put a stop to his cheese thefts before he ruins the hairstyles of everyone in the city. The Masked Meat Maurader/Sandwich World The Masked Meat Maurader: Featured Words: Rival, Morale While the Botsfords and the Mings compete in charity car washing, the Butcher battles his new rival - The Masked Meat Marauder - a Mexican-like meat villain with more powerful powers than the Butcher. WordGirl must stop the two meat-wielding villains and put and end to their crime spree in time to assist her family in the car washing competition. Sandwich World: Featured Words: Compliment, Lair Tired of using his mother's basement as an evil lair, Chuck decides to construct a secret hideaway of his own. Thus, he builds "Sandwich World", a zany sandwich theme park. Will WordGirl and Captain Huggyface find their way through this theme park? And will Chuck be strong enough to avoid getting homesick? Violet Superhero/Big Business Violet Superhero: Catchphrase, Confide One moonlit night, after a strange paint-splattering accident, Violet Heaslip believes she has become a superhero called "The Framer". Violet assumes she has the power to capture villains and tie them up simply by holding up her picture frame in front of them, closing her eyes, and reciting her catchphrase. The Framer seems to have replaced WordGirl when battling The Amazing Rope Guy, Granny May, and Dr. Two-Brains. However, her "superpowers" aren't much help for WordGirl, whom she constantly confides in. But The Framer soon comes to assist her when The Butcher attacks. Big Business: Featured Words: Gibberish, Brilliant When Mr. Big's assistant Leslie tells Mr. Big that they own the second biggest building, and that the Welrose building is the biggest building in their city, Mr. Big sabotages Businesspaloozafest in an attempt to gain control over the building. As Becky Botsford (a.k.a WordGirl) and and her family are looking at Suzy P. Snugglestein's factory of cuteness, Mr. Big puts on a big spectacle, impressing many townspeople with utter gibberish, which they consider to be brilliant. WordGirl goes on the case to stop him from cheating and speaking gibberish, but when Leslie activates another mind-control ray at the final judging of the contest for the best business on WordGirl, The Mayor, and Mrs. Botsford, it is up to Captain Huggyface to save them. The Handsome Panther/The Butcher, The Baker, The Candlestick-Maker The Handsome Panther: Featured Words: Ferocious, Design Tired of the same old sandwich-related crimes, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy develops a new persona: The Handsome Panther, who's ferocious, and even has his own theme song, while at Becky's house, Mr. Botsford is coming up with a design for Bob's new monkey home. She and Captain Huggyface go off to battle the Panther, as he goes to steal a sandwich recipe, and he still continues using the same old sandwich-related weapons. Will Chuck's new identity throw off WordGirl? The Butcher, The Baker, The Candlestick Maker: Featured Words: Finicky, Trio The Butcher and his old friends, The Baker, and The Candlestick Maker, try to relive their past of pulling silly pranks. Meanwhile, Becky "WordGirl" Botsford is working on acquiring the perfect birthday cake for her finicky father; but when she shows up on the scene, can the Butcher resist his evil ways? Mousezilla/Villain School Mousezilla: Featured Words: Collaborate, Quest Team Botsford competes against Team Heaslip in the citywide scavenger hunt. Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey have collaborated to create a Mousezilla robot to attack the city and steal all its cheese. Will WordGirl be able to defeat Mousezilla and help her family in their quest to win the scavenger hunt? Villain School: Featured Words: Novice, Legendary The Coach invites The Whammer to speak at his new school for Evil Villains and Arch Enemies in an attempt to inspire villains. WordGirl battles this new pack of troublemakers to thwart their first assignment: stealing the legendary "Michelangelo's Whistle", while Captain Huggyface is still a novice at a battle plan. Return of the Reprise of Lady Redundant Woman/A Simple Plan Return of the Reprise of Lady Redundant Woman: '''Featured Words: Elegant, Incognito Lady Redundant Woman has escaped from jail and is on a mission to be crowned the belle of the Triple Dip Ball. WordGirl must stop her and her copies before all of the elegant dresses, fancy necklaces and stylish shoes in the city are stolen. '''A Simple Plan: Featured Words: Hideous, Complicated After a slew of failed (and complicated) robberies, Dr. Two-Brains decides to go back to basics and simply steal cheese from the grocery store. But he can't resist when the Mayor hosts "The Most Amazing Cheese Stunt In History". Granny Mayor/Tobey Goes Good Granny Mayor: '''Featured Words: Masquerade, Appreciate Granny May uses her wily ways to become the Mayor's Senior Aide. WordGirl must help the Mayor see past her "nice old lady" act in order to stop him from signing laws which actually help villains commit more crimes. '''Tobey Goes Good: Featured Words: Demonstrate, Mumble In order to win WordGirl's heart, Tobey enters "The Young Inventors Challenge and Friendly Competition." He nearly has WordGirl convinced that he's given up his evil ways, until he loses the competition and loses his cool. Bongo Rock/Dr. Three-Brains Bongo Rock: Featured Words: Ponder, Mighty Chuck disables the security cameras and ties up the guards at City Hall in what he thinks is the ultimate show of villainous power. But little does he know that Mr. Big is behind his latest crimes. WordGirl and Captain Huggyface must prove that they are mightier than these two villains combined. Dr. Three-Brains: Featured Words: Outdo, Unexpected Glen Furlblam has escaped from jail, and this time he's posing as Dr. Three-Brains. He steals Dr. Two-Brains' blackout ray and he's on a mission to outdo his evil idol. WordGirl works with Dr. Two-Brains to anticipate Glen's next cheesy crime. Season Two A Vote for Becky/Class Act A Vote for Becky: '''Featured Words: Elect, Cantidate Becky runs against Tobey in the election for student council president. Becky has many ideas regarding how she would change things for the better for her school. Tobey's only reason for signing up, however, is to impress WordGirl; thus, he steals Becky's ideas in an attempt to steal the election. Becky soon discovers he is cheating, and aims to prove that he is being an unfair candidate. Meanwhile, Becky's mother is running for District Attorney again, with hopes of getting re-elected. '''Class Act: Featured Words: Articulate, Ramble The Butcher enrolls in an adult-education class on "the art of speaking" to brush up on the word skills he needs to be a top-notch criminal. The class teaches him how to articulate, and as he learns, he becomes more confident in his ability to outsmart WordGirl. When he informs her that she tends to ramble, she realizes that she is distracted by her upcoming speech at the adult-education class. The Two-Brains Boogie/Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey The Two-Brains Boogie: Featured Words: Shimmy, Indestructable Dr. Two Brains threatens to turn all of the city's buildings into cheese with his new cheese ray blaster, and traps WordGirl outside the city limits with a force-field generation device. She enlists Mr. Botsford, a previous Boogie-Oogie-Oogie champion (and unbeknownst to him, WordGirl's dad) to attempt to break the force field and try to stop this evil plan and get to the contest on time. Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey: Featured Words: Authentic, Competition Becky is excited about the big field day competition at school. But when Tobey mysteriously displays extraordinary athletic skill when competing in the events, she suspects something is awry. Becky must figure out Tobey's trick, or else lose her chance at winning the coveted super deluxe teachers-only magic markers. Slumber Party Pooper/Line Lessons with Lady Redundant Woman Slumber Party Pooper: Featured Words: Blurt, Nuisance Becky finally convinces her parents to let her have her first slumber party. But who invited Eileen, (a.k.a. The Birthday Girl)? Becky must find a way to placate the bratty guest and still have fun at her own party. Line Lessons with Lady Redundant Woman: Featured Words: Impolite, Oodles When numerous people (including the mayor himself) rudely cut in front of Beatrice Bixby in the lunch line, she becomes enraged, transforms into Lady Redundant Woman and dispatches her copies to dole out some payback in the form of rude behavior. It's up to WordGirl put a stop to their impolite ways. Mr. Big's Dolls and Dollars/Great Granny May Mr. Big's Dolls and Dollars: Featured Words: Constantly, Indignant Everyone in the city becomes obsessed with Mr. Big's latest product, the new "Walk & Talk WordGirl Doll". But the doll misuses and misspells words! Great Granny May: Featured Words: Dote, Evidence After robbing a salon, Granny May is sentenced to house arrest with her mother, Great Granny May. Will house arrest, and Granny May's doting mother, get in the way of her crime sprees? Theme Park Wham-page/Chuck Makes a Buck Theme Park Wham-page: Featured Words: Patience, Enthusiastic Becky and Bob are anxiously waiting in line for their chance to ride "The Coaster" -- the ultimate new roller coaster ride. But the Whammer's enthusiasm for chocolate-covered hot dogs and hi-striker machines at the park could ruin their day of fun. Will WordGirl forfeit her chance to ride the coaster in order to stop the Whammer from destroying the park? Chuck Makes a Buck: Featured Words: Stupendous, Edible WordGirl helps Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy get a job as the spokesman for "Edible Edibles Sandwiches", in hopes that he will give up a life of crime. But even after he gains fame among the city folk, Chuck is determined to show people what a real sandwich is, and that he would rather make sandwiches than be a spokesman. Highway to Havarti/Tiny Big Highway to Havarti: Featured Words: Leisure, Berserk The Botsford Family vacation is diverted when Becky discovers that Dr. Two-Brains is going to be performing his latest heist at the International Cheese Exposition. Tiny Big: Featured Words: Fad, Limelight Mr. Big creates the ultimate teenage idol named "Tiny Big" in order to steal WordGirl's thunder and brainwash the town into spending their money on pop star merchandise. I Think I'm a Clone Now/Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff I Think I'm a Clone Now: Featured Words: Thesaurus, Malicious The villainous Lady Redundant Woman concocts an evil plan to destroy WordGirl's reputation. When she creates an evil WordGirl clone, the real WordGirl must prove that she hasn't turned to a life of crime and villainy. Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff: Featured Words: Contestant, Permission Seymour Orlando Smooth is the host of the hottest new game show, and Mrs. Botsford is a contestant! WordGirl must find a way to stop the fun and games before Seymour steals all the contestants' money. Bonkers for Bingo/The Ballad of Steve McClean Bonkers for Bingo: Granny May becomes the city's newest bingo champion. WordGirl challenges her in a bingo tournament to confirm that she's given up her evil ways. The Ballad of Steve McClean: Featured Words: Snazzy, Heist Snazzy, cool, and sanitized Steve McClean, a new villain, appears in town. Dr. Two-Brains teams-up with WordGirl in order to defeat Steve McClean, restore order, and reclaim his status as the city's number one villain. Tobey's Tricks and Treats/Escape Wham Tobey's Tricks and Treats: Featured Words: Eerie, Supernatural Tobey loses the costume contest at school, so as he is ever the sore loser, sends his giant robots out to steal all the Halloween candy, except that Becky and Violet (in her WordGirl costume) have a plan to save All Hallow's Eve. Escape Wham: '''Featured Words: Boisterous, Potential Chuck The Evil-Sandwich Making Guy and The Whammer both attempt to steal priceless Henry VIII artifacts. WordGirl assumes that once again, they're partners in crime; however, both Chuck and The Whammer battle each other. '''Pretty Princess Premiere/Where's Huggy? Pretty Princess Premiere: Featured Words: Anticipate, Premier After WordGirl defeats the Energy monster at an electronics/frozen yogurt super store, it wreaks havoc at the premiere of The Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Movie. Will Becky be able to see the movie, or will the Energy Monster spoil the party? Where's Huggy?: '''Features Words: Rehearse, Shrug As they rehearse their ventriloquist act for the annual Pet Talent Show, Bob (a.k.a. Captain Huggyface) runs away from Becky (a.k.a WordGirl). WordGirl tracks down her missing sidekick by making house calls to the evil villains' lairs, ultimately winding up at The Butcher's hideout. '''Robo-Camping/The Stew, The Proud... Robo-Camping: Featured Words: Independent, Serene It's off to the woods for a serene camping trip with Becky, Violet, Tobey… and his robots. While the other campers attempt to rough it, Tobey commands his robots to do all of his tasks and create a luxurious weekend free from work. But will Tobey and his robots survive an unexpected thunderstorm? The Stew, The Proud...: Featured Words: Overdue, Superior Time is running out for Becky to return her library books and maintain her perfect record when Raul Demiglasse and the Butcher go head-to-head in a culinary showdown. Who Wants Candy?/Chuck's Brother Who Wants Candy?: Featured Words: Awestruck, Mastermind On a field trip to the local candy factory, The Birthday Girl goes on a candy eating spree. WordGirl must find a way to save the city's candy and win back her best friend and field trip buddy, Violet. Chuck's Brother: Featured Words: Sibling, Envious Chuck's successful brother, Brent, is in town and being honored for his latest invention… crustless bread! As the city prepares for the celebration, Chuck's envy gets the better of him. Can WordGirl stop Chuck from destroying the precious Golden Sandwich Award? Becky and the Bard/Monkey-Robot Showdown Becky and the Bard: Featured Words: Shimmer, Memorize Violet and Becky compete for the coveted role of Juliet to play opposite the dreamy Hunter Throbheart in the school's production of Romeo & Juliet. Violet is cast as Juliet while Becky is the understudy. When the Energy Monster captures Violet, Becky must chose between the role of a lifetime and saving her friend. Monkey-Robot Showdown: Featured Words: Champion, Vanquish The city is hosting the Big Checker Championship and Bob has to face off against Tobey's Robot, the Checkmate 3000! When Tobey puts the pressure on to win, his robot snaps and WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face must team up to stop the Checkmate 3000 from destroying the city. The Wrong Side of the Law The Wrong Side of the Law - Part 1: '''Featured Words: Examine, Priceless The Birthday Girl steals a priceless collection of Pretty Princess figurines from the jewelry store. In an unexpected turn of events Eileen (a.k.a. the Birthday Girl) charms the Police Commissioner and convinces him that WordGirl is the culprit. '''The Wrong Side of the Law - Part 2: Featured Words: Objection, Trial WordGirl is stuck in jail, accused of stealing the priceless collection of Pretty Princess figurines while the villains of the city are running amok. What will happen when WordGirl gets cross-examined by her mom in court? Will WordGirl be able prove her innocence, save the city from chaos, and put the real criminal behind bars? Two-Brains Quartet/Big's Big Bounce Two-Brains Quartet: Featured Words: Melodious, Quartet For the city's centennial celebration, the Mayor promises to unveil its 100 year old cheese wheel to the winner of the Barbershop Quartet Competition. Both the Botsford family and Dr. Two Brains are assembling talented groups. Will Dr. Two Brains be able to sing his way to victory and run away with the city's oldest and most valuable cheese? Big's Big Bounce: Featured Words: Boost, Tempting Becky and Bob join the City Scout Troop only to discover Mr. Big is the Guest Troop Leader. He vows to motivate Troop 865 to sell the most granola bars in order to win the world famous Mega-Jump Trampoline. The Young and the Meatless/Mr. Big's Mini-Golf The Young and the Meatless: Featured Words: Duplicate, Interruption Sparks fly when the Butcher meets Lady Redundant Woman's copy Dupey. Will Lady Redundant Woman allow a union between one of her copies and the meat-wielding villain? Mr. Big's Mini-Golf: Featured Words: Colossal, Scoff There's a new villain in town: Guy Rich, a super rich evil businessman. Everyone is impressed by Guy… everyone except Mr. Big. Mr. Big schemes to win back the spotlight by building a Colossal Mini Golf Course. But what will happen when he puts his fellow evil villains under mind control? Nocan the Contrarian/Meat My Dad Nocan the Contrarian: Featured Words: Contrary, Exquisite Mr. Botsford wins the role of "Mayor for the Day" just as WordGirl's newest villain Nocan the Contrarian lands ashore. When WordGirl says "down" he says "up"! When WordGirl says "attack" he says "defend" followed by a barbaric yell. WordGirl has to find his weakness in order to restore the city to normalcy. Meat My Dad: Featured Words: Nemesis, Badger When the Butcher's Dad "Kid Potato" appears on the scene, they unite to create the ultimate supervillain team: "Meat and Potatoes!" Quality father-son time gets on the Butcher's nerves, but somehow they still find a way to break the law. Who is Miss Question?/Lunch Lady Chuck Who is Miss Question?: Featured Words: Inquire, Hilarious Is asking questions a superpower? The Coach certainly doesn't think so when he eliminates Ms. Question from Villain School. When lightning strikes WordGirl has going to have to dodge more than just questions in order to stop her. Lunch Lady Chuck: '''Featured Words: Disorderly, Famished Rather than spend his time in jail, Chuck is recruited to serve in the cafeteria at Becky's school. Chuck wows the students with superb sandwiches but things turn ugly when the prinsaple tells him that he must have a hairnet. Wordgirl must find a hairnet and help Chuck remember the password for the crusher before the school gets destroyed. '''Oh, Holiday Cheese/Ch-ch-change Day Oh, Holiday Cheese: Featured Words: Curmudgeon, Festivity The Botsfords kick off the holiday festivities with a cheese party. With lots of cheese and sing-a-longs, the party is a huge success until Dr. Two Brains shows up with his cheese-swiping ray. Can WordGirl save the party and get Dr. Two Brains into the holiday spirit?/ Ch-ch-change Day: Featured Words: '''Quandary, Fidget Everyone is bringing their loose change to the bank to convert it into savings. What will happen when the Butcher locks Becky and Bob in the vault? Will the city's police officers be able to stop him when WordGirl can't come to the rescue? '''WordGirl Makes a Mistake Part 1 & 2 'WordGirl Makes a Mistake Part 1''':' While Wordgirl is stopping Mr. Big's latest plan, she is caught mispronouncing words! '''WordGirl Makes a Mistake Part 2: '''Mission, Potent Mr. Big exposes Wordgirl to her weakness, lexanite, a meteor from her home world. Now Mr. Big is on the moon, ready to complete his mission. How will Wordgirl get out of this situation and stop Mr. Big's plan? '''Earth Day Girl/A Hero, a Thief, a Store, and its Owner Earth Day Girl: Featured Words: Recycle, Excess When the Birthday Girl learns that the Earth is having a special celebration (on her birthday!) she decides to teach the Earth a lesson. Will WordGirl find a way to stop the Birthday Girl and save Earth Day? A Hero, a Thief, a Store, and its Owner: '''Featured Words: Version, Recollect A police officer arrives at the Jewelry Store only to find Reginald, Chuck, Captain Huggyface, and WordGirl encased in condiments. He questions everyone, but uncovering the truth from a superhero, a villain, a monkey and a dramatic jewelry store clerk isn't as easy as it sounds. Guest Staring: Brian Doyle-Murray as Police Officer '''Opposite Day/Granny's Book Club Opposite Day: '''Featured Words: Extravaganza, Antonym Becky's Opposite Day Extravaganza is in full swing until the festivities are interrupted by Nocan the Contrarian. The party guests must find a way to send Nocan back to the land of Contraria. '''Granny's Book Club: Featured Words: Feisty, Retire The Evil Villain Association is ready to retire Granny May unless she's able to capture WordGirl. She successfully lures WordGirl into a trap by starting a book club. Will WordGirl be able to read between the lines and escape the clutches of Granny May? Wham Up!/Seeds of Doubt Wham Up!: '''Featured Words: Assist, Blunder The Whammer is on a mission to become WordGirl's new sidekick. When he whams Captain Huggy Face into outer space WordGirl must find a way to rescue Huggy and put the Whammer back in the slammer. '''Seeds of Doubt: Featured Words: Doubt, Refresh Ms. Question is scheming to steal the world-famous statue of the Ponderer in order to update her lair but she has to get past Joe the Guard. Ms. Question spreads seeds of doubt on Joe's bagel and throughout the museum so she can distract Joe and steal the statue. Can WordGirl defeat Ms. Question's seeds of doubt and save the statue? Wishful Thinking/Lady Redundant Woman Gets the Blues Wishful Thinking: '''Featured Words: Gleaming, Hoodwinked Seymour Orlando Smooth is hoodwinking the audience members of his new show "Wishful Thinking." When he tricks Violet and TJ into giving him their money, Becky (a.k.a. WordGirl) has had enough. She teams up with TJ to bring Smooth down and save the whole city from being tricked. '''Lady Redundant Woman Gets the Blues: Featured Words: Admire, Greedy Beatrice Bixby is trying to prove a point: she thinks copies are just as good as the original. She helps the character from a painting, Royal Dandy, to become a real life kid and he's the most spoiled child the town has ever seen. WordGirl needs to help Lady Redundant Woman and the city stop his greedy rampage and return the original painting to the museum. Win a Shiny New Car/The People vs. Ms. Question Win a Shiny New Car: Featured Words: Legitimate, Elated Mrs. Botsford is a contestant on Seymour Smooth's new show "Win a Shiny New Car." When Becky realizes the other contestants are cheating for Smooth, she has to save her Mom from being tricked again. Can Becky help her mom win the challenge and defeat Seymour Smooth? The People vs. Ms. Question: Featured Words: Befuddled, Justice When WordGirl puts Ms. Question the stand, she confuses District Attorney Botsford so much that she forgets why she became a lawyer. WordGirl has to help her mom return to her quest for justice and stop Ms. Question's tirade of inquiries. Oh, What a Tangled Knot You Tie, Amazing Rope Guy/Kids Action News Oh, What a Tangled Knot You Tie, Amazing Rope Guy: Featured Words: Imposter, Untangle As a villain, the Amazing Rope Guy is not so amazing. He discovers that his true talent is mimicking others. When he goes on a crime spree impersonating all of the villains of the city, WordGirl must find a way to end his career as an imposter. Kids Action News: Featured Words: Tantalizing, United This just in: Becky, Scoops, and Violet won a chance to host Kids Action News at Noon. While covering a story of the largest grilled cheese sandwich, WordGirl swoops in to stop Chuck and Dr. Two Brains from snagging the sandwich. WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face team up again to save the sandwich, the city, and the news hour. 'Season Three' 'Bummertime/The Homerun King' Bummertime: '''Featured Words: Prolong, Aggravated It's the last day of summer, and Becky just wants to read her favorite book in the hammock and play outside with her friends... but Tobey and his latest robot creation, Chronos, are getting in the way. She has to figure out how to stop crime and still enjoy her last day of vacation. '''The Homerun King: '''Featured Words: Extraordinary, Fortunate When TJ hits a home run during his baseball game that foils a crime he becomes The Home Run King, the city's latest superhero. But when he starts to fight real crimes and gets in over his head, WordGirl has to step in and save the day. Granny and Clyde/Too Loud Crew '''Granny and Clyde: '''Featured Words: Injury, Spree Granny May cons Mr. Botsford into using him as her getaway driver as she goes on a citywide crime spree. WordGirl must find a way to turn Granny May in to the cops without putting her dad behind bars. '''Too Loud Crew: '''Featured Words: Considerate, Manual The Butcher and the Whammer unexpectedly team up and things get a little noisy. What happens when they both want to be the leader, not the sidekick? Will WordGirl be able to stop their crimes and restore the city streets to a quieter place to be? The Invisi-Bill Hand/Birthday Town '''The Invisi-Bill Hand: Featured Words: Conceal, Acknowledge When Invisi-Bill and Big Left Hand Guy team up, Invisi-Bill quickly becomes jealous when he doesn't get any publicity for being the true villain that he is. WordGirl uses his need for fame to trick him into revealing himself. Birthday Town: 'Featured Words: Mimic, Hoopla At "Mr. Big's Birthday-Time All-the-Time Party Supply Store" all of the parents are going crazy! They think every day is their child's birthday. WordGirl has to find a way to shut off Mr. Big's mind control device and get the Birthday Girl to stop being so greedy. 'Pretty Princess and Mr. Big Power Hour/Clean Up in Aisle Eleven Pretty Princess and Mr. Big Power Hour: Featured Words: Dupe, Hoist WordGirl's wildest dream has come true: she's part of an episode of Pretty Princess. It seems like the perfect situation until we realize the villainous Mr. Big is behind this scheme. WordGirl must escape the grips of Mr. Big's remote control in order to save the city. Clean Up in Aisle Eleven: Featured Words: Debate, Substitute Bob agrees to be a substitute WordGirl for a ribbon cutting ceremony at the grocery store while Becky participates in the debate club. When Lady Redundant Woman and her clones stage a heist that's beyond Huggy's control, Becky must choose between the debate club and her quest for justice. 'When Chuck's Mom is Away.../That's Entertainment' When Chuck's Mom is Away...: Featured Words: Reckless, Immaculate When Two-Brains catches wind of the fact that Chuck is home alone he invites all of the villains to his house. WordGirl makes a surprise appearance at the villain gathering only to discover that she is surrounded by her most dangerous foes. In an effort to preserve his house, Chuck teams up with WordGirl to stop the other villains in their tracks. That's Entertainment: Featured Words: Entertainment, Persistent The Energy Monster's latest prison break interrupts the Botsford's family television time. While Tim, Sally, and TJ brainstorm new forms of entertainment, WordGirl hunts down the Energy Monster and returns him to his prison cell. Victoria Best/Showdown at the Super Secret Spaceship Hideout Victoria Best: '''Featured Words: Trophy, Boast New student (and brand-new villain) Victoria Best wins all but one of the trophies at the school assembly. She just has to be the best at everything! When Becky’s trophy goes missing, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face come up with a contest to thwart Victoria’s evil trophy stealing plans. '''Showdown at the Super Secret Spaceship Hideout: '''Featured Words: Frolic, Procrastinate During the latest encounter between WordGirl and Dr. Two Brains, Two-Brains accidentally hits himself and his henchmen with a snooze-ray. When they awaken from their slumber, they find themselves in WordGirl’s secret spaceship hideout. WordGirl must battle them for control of the weapon and her secret hideout. Captain Tangent/Chuck and Brent Ride Again '''Captain Tangent: Featured Words: Valuable, Tangent Becky and her family go out to dinner at Blackbeard’s Buffet, where they encounter new villain Captain Tangent – a teenage pirate with a magnetic hook, a talking parrot, and a tendency to ramble. It’s up to WordGirl to stop him from stealing and all the doubloons, er, coins in the city. Chuck and Brent Ride Again: Featured Words: Confidence, Zest Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy’s famous brother Brent the Handsome Successful Everyone-Loves-Him Sandwich-Making Guy is in a slump; he’s lost his confidence. Chuck happily takes him under his wing and tries to make Brent his new evil sidekick. On a routine robbery at the sub shop, Brent gets sidetracked by owner Reuben Grinder who wants to talk about innovations in sandwich-making. Bampy Battles Bots/Revision, Truth, and the Lexicon Way Bampy Battles Bots: Featured Words: Fictional, Invincible When Tobey builds his latest invincible robot, the Tobeybot 9000, it's up to Wordgirl to save the city from mass destruction. But can she do it alone, or will she need help from a visiting member of the Botsford family? Truth, Revision, and the Lexicon Way: Featured Words: Revise, Misleading Mr. Big takes control of the Daily Rag, offering a lifetime supply of jelly beans to anyone who can reveal WordGirl's secret identity! Can the superhero manage to keep her identity secret, and put Mr. Big behind bars? Cherish is the Word/Granny's Intuition Cherish is the Word: '''Featured Words: Cherish, Flee It's Valentine's Day, and Becky is determined to give Scoops a Valentine this year. But with Victoria Best stealing Valentines, and Tobey causing a little chaos of his own, things might get difficult. '''Granny's Intuition: Featured Words: Intuition, Charming When Granny May stops a series of crimes, and claims it's due to her intuition, WordGirl knows the villain hasn't changed her ways. But what could she be after? The Straw That Broke Two Brains' Back/Nocan The Evil Ingredient Finding Guy '''The Straw That Broke Two Brains' Back: '''Featured Words: Abrupt, Recreation Becky is tired of always having to forfeit her recreation time in order to fight crime, so when Two Brains decides to cut into her Pretty Princess documentary, she's in no mood for his antics. '''Nocan The Evil Ingredient Finding Guy: '''Featured Words: Apprentice, Scrumptious After Chuck defeats WordGirl and escapes with a sandwich trophy, he hears on the radio that a sandwich competition is taking place in the city park. He decides to get Nocan the Contrarian to enter the contest in his place while he tells him what to do through a microphone, but Nocan has a tendency to do the opposite of whatever he's asked... Category:Episodes